Stop fighting me
by booksrcool123
Summary: what if Dimitri had said i love you. what would happen. would things be different
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just an idea that popped into my head while I was studying. And thought I should write about it . any ways enough from me I hope u guys enjoy it. Plzzzzzzzzzzzz don't forget to review it really makes me happy to read them so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Chapter 1

My heart was racing. I could feel the adrenaline racing through my body. My grip around the stake tightened as I prepared to do the thing I had come to Russia for.

To kill the man I love.

"Rose please" I couldn't bear it. The pleading in his voice reminded me too much of the old dhampir Dimitri. The one that felt like as if he was my other half. My arm was starting to hurt as he tried to pull me over the bridge to prevent me from falling in to the dark freezing waters of the Ob.

"Please don't. We need to be together"

He pleaded again. I couldn't believe how similar he sounded like his old self.

"Why"

I know I had asked this a million times, and I knew the answer wasn't going to change but I had to make sure before I made the ultimate choice. I drank in his beautiful features that were highlighted in the moons light making him look even more beautiful. I prepared myself ready to strike. All that was holding me back was his answer.

"Because I need you. Because... I love you"

I froze. My heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe it. He had actually said it.

He said he loved me. I looked up at him to make sure if he was trying to trick me. But he wasn't. He was being sincere.

"Please don't do this. I love you Rose."

He was trying to pull me up again and this time I didn't hesitate. I honestly think I couldn't. I was still frozen with shock and my muscles were still and locked in place. As he dragged me back up onto the bridge I noticed I was still holding the stake in a very tight grip. He finally managed to get me over safely on the bridge. I'm pretty sure it wasn't too hard for, considering his strigoi strength. But I knew we were both worn out from the fight. My headache was starting to get worse again and I could see dark figures dancing around in my vision. I looked down at my hand and noticed that Oksana's ring wasn't on my finger anymore. I gasped as I looked t Dimitri's hand and saw that the ring was now on his finger. I was trying to figure how that could have happened then I realised it must have switched hands when he grabbed my hand to stop me from falling in the Ob. I looked into his face and saw him staring at me with panic and worry. I didn't know how this was possible. I remembered back to the house when I was trapped and Dimitri placed the ring on his finger and he started acting as if he actually wanted to hear what I was saying. And was acting like his old self and didn't even seem strigoi. The only way you could tell was by the horrible features like the red rings around his beautiful brown pupils. At the time I thought it was because we were talking about his family. But now I realise it was because of the ring. The ring that was charmed with spirit by Oksana. My heart was filled with joy as I realised, there might be a way that I could change him back to dhampir and save him. Strigoi were dead creatures and spirit was all things living. I smiled and could see Dimitri's eyes studying me.

"Dimitri?"

I realised he was still clutching my shoulders and I was still standing on the other side of the bridge.

"Yes Roza"

He answered me with a chuckle. On that sounded nearly exact to his old dhampir with no cold or dark undertones to it.

I was still shocked about how this was possible. But at least for the moment I could pretend he wasn't strigoi. I looked down at his lips. They were wet from the rain and looked full and soft. I leaned forward and as if he could read my mind our lips met. It was sweet and wonderful.

Like it used to be.

I put my hand in his hair. That felt so soft to my touch. The warmth from the kiss spread around my body like fire. It was gentle and careful, not like all those hungry forceful kissed back at the mansion. I tried to get my leg onto the safe side of the bridge. But as soon I had done it I knew it was a big mistake. The bridge was wet from the rain and my other foot slipped. Before I even knew what was happening I felt myself being ripped away from Dimitri and our kiss was broken. I could feel myself falling getting further and further away from him. There was a loud ringing noise in my ears. I felt myself hit the water and it felt like I had fallen into liquid ice. The dark dangerous cold waters consumed me. I tried to swim back to the surface. But my muscles were locked into place because it was so cold. I could feel myself getting sleepy. I stopped fighting it; I knew I was going to die now. I was a little disappointed because I had finally figured a way to get Dimitri back and I would never be able to do it. I could see the ghost again. My head was throbbing with pain. Behind them I could see the giant black hole and I knew I would soon be joining them. I was leaving everyone behind. Lissa, Adrian, my mother, Christian, Eddie and Dimitri, I realised I would never see them again. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and soon the dark waters of sleep swept me under.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I promise that I will very soon. I have just been really busy with exams and stuff and I didn't have any spare time. So I'm sorry that I have kept you guys waiting so long but the next chapter should be up in about two days.

So thank you for being so patient and I promise I will have the chapter up very soon.

N


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the second chapter. I apologise for taking so long but I was really busy and never got enough time to write. But now that I have posted it I hope you forgive me for posting late and hope you enjoy the chapter. And plz don't forget to review.

Chapter 2

_I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and soon the dark waters of sleep swept me under..._

The back of my head was throbbing with pain and felt like it was being hit with a hammer. I opened my eyes and the light stung my eyes. I looked around and everything looked blurry. I realised that I felt very cold and wet. My body ached with pain and I felt stiff and rigged. As I continued to search and look at my surroundings to get an idea of where I was, I suddenly remembered the events of what happened before, hit me like a tidal wave and knocked the breath out of me. Dimitri had said "I love you" and he wasn't just saying it to trick he was telling the truth.

I couldn't believe it.

I had actually found a way that I could possibly turn Dimitri back into a dhampir.

Something that I thought up until now was impossible.

Spirit could turn Dimitri back into a dhampir.

I started to cough and the tears started to burn down my cheeks. I looked around me and realised I was in a tiny run down cottage and in the distance I could hear the icy cold waters of the Ob flowing in the river and I knew that I had survived the fatal fall that I thought would surely take my life. I heard the door opened and I gasped as I realised it was Dimitri and knew that he must have saved me.

"Roza I see you are finally awake" he said in a gentle and caring tone.

I looked down at his hand and saw that the ring was still on his finger. He noticed me looking at his hand and he stared as well.

"Oh is this your ring. It must have slipped on during our fight" he said with a smile

He started to take it off but I yelled.

"No don't!" my voice sounded very groggy and weird.

He looked at me startled. But I couldn't tell him the truth about the ring and that if he took it off he would become evil again. So instead I said.

"I want you to keep it as a gift from me."

I didn't know how long the spirit that was infused in the ring would last. But I probably didn't have much time and I had to tell him soon or I could lose him again to the dark side and that is something that I couldn't bear to see happen again.

Dimitri smiled his one sided smile. It was the smile that always seemed to tug at my heart. He started walking up to the bed where I lay and came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my cheek and let it rest there for a while. I froze thinking how long this could last before the magic wore off.

I needed Lissa to use her spirit to make Dimitri a dhampir again.

LISSA!

In the middle of all this drama I had forgotten the main reason of why I tried to run away from Dimitri in the first place. Lissa needed me or she was going to do something very reckless and dangerous that could cost her life.

I needed to save her from Avery. That two faced bitch.

Who was also a spirit user and was compelling Lissa and Adrian.

"Dimitri I need to go. Lissa needs me or she might get hurt and I can't bear to see anything happen to her." I said very quickly.

He looked at me. But I was already in motion. I got up and my head started to spin. I was about to fall but Dimitri caught in time. We looked each other in the eyes and I realised the sparks were still there. He let me go and I went to put on my clothes that he had carefully put out to dry and put my hair in a messy braid. Dimitri still sat on the bed.

"Roza you can't just leave" he said sounding a bit angry.

I could tell the magic was wearing of, meaning so was his patience.

"Please Dimitri I need to go. She is my best friend and we are bond mates. I am her guardian and it is my duty to protect her you have to let me go." I yelled

My patience was starting to wear thin as well. I walked up to him and bent down to sit down next to him on the bed. I gave him what I thought would be a quick kiss. But of course it always would turn into something more with us. The kiss started to get more intense as we both let our frustrations out about all the things that have gone wrong flow into the kiss. His soft lips move in sync with mine. And I could tell that we were made for each other. I entwined my fingers in his soft hair that I had always loved. As he started to push me down onto the bed. But again I remembered Lissa and pushed him off. We were both panting with lust and need but I couldn't just stay here while Lissa was in danger.

"Please Dimitri you have to let me go" I pleaded

I looked him intensely in the eyes and I could see the beautiful eyes being shaded by the red tinge that circled his brown eye colour. Finally he sighed and got up.

"If you're going then I'm coming with you"

I was shocked I was expecting to go at this alone and would never in a million years even imagine taking Dimitri with me. But here he was offering to come with me. But I couldn't possibly put him through that kind of danger.

"You can't. If anyone sees you they will kill you instantly"

"I don't care. I am not letting you go by yourself" he said in a strained voice.

"Now I'm going outside to call for a ride" he said

And with that he stepped out of the cottage and I could hear him talking Russian on the phone. Now that I knew I was going to go I needed help to get there and there is only one person that can help in a situation like this.

Sydney.

So here is the long awaited second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please don't forget to review

Love

N


End file.
